I've Changed
by godborn
Summary: Jinx has changed but the Titans refuse to see. As she tries to make a new life with Kid Flash, obstacles soon cloud her path. Overcoming them will be the hardest challenge of her life. Flinx
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I should be updating my other stories but I've recently fallen in love with Flinx so I really couldn't avoid it! Anywho, it's Flinx if you didn't guess and I'll just let you read the story now!

&&&

She was running, tears streaming down her face, her normally perfectly sculpted hair hanging lankly down in pink stripes. She dress was torn and ripped and she bled from a large gash on her side. She stumbled and fell defeated to the ground. Her red-rimmed eyes turned towards the street corner around what she'd been running from came. Some flew, some ran and she didn't need magic to identify them. The Teen Titans.

"Please don't" She begged "Please, I've changed. I've changed!" She cried pitifully.

"We didn't need saving" Said Robin harshly as his kick connected with her mid-section. She fell backwards and was on her feet and off again, one name running through her mind. The one person who had ever really trusted her. Wally She knew where he lived. She'd even lived there herself for a while when her and Wally had been together. Before the whole Brotherhood of Evil thing and the whole Teen Titans wanting to arrest her. She ran flat out, hoping, praying that she could outrun the Titans long enough. She didn't even know if Wally would help. She just knew she had to try. She stumbled around a corner and almost collapsed in a heap when she saw his house. Technically she knew it belonged to the Flash but she had lived there for almost a year and never met him. She banged her fist against the door, her panic rising. She didn't want to go to jail. She wanted to be free. She'd changed. When the door opened she almost fell through the open doorway onto a figure much to tall to be Wally. As she looked into a man's face, her barely sane mind struggled to process what it saw.

"You're not Wally" She managed to say before passing out at the Flash's feet.

Kid Flash didn't even bother to open the door, just vibrated through it. He sped towards the kitchen but stopped suddenly when a large hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up into the serious eyes of her mentor, the Flash.

"Explain." He said simply.

"Explain what?" Asked Wally, genuinely confused.

"A girl with pink hair passed out at my feet after telling me I wasn't you. Know her?" The Flash raised his eyebrows. Wally froze when he realized who the Flash was talking about.

"Jinx was here?" he asked his voice serious. Barry's eyes spread wide at the seriousness.

"She's passed out on your bed." Barry said, his voice slightly shocked. Wally was gone is a gust of displaced air, a blur of yellow and red heading towards his room.

He almost fainted when he saw Jinx spread out on his bed, her hair spread out wildly from her face and bleeding from the gash in her side. He let his hand trace the contours or her face before lightly shaking her arm.

"Jinx? Jinx wake up..." She shook her heard and murmured, her eyelids fluttering open.

"Wally?" She asked, softly. He grinned, one of those soft grins he saved only for her.

"Of course it is. You alright?" He asked carefully. For a moment, Jinx was silent and then without warning she burst into tears, throwing her arms around Wally. Wally put his arms around her and stroked her hair, making soothing noises in the back of his throat.

Barry watched from the doorway as Wally held Jinx in his arms. Jinx's body shook with her sobs as she buried her face in his chest. Wally looked blankly over her shoulder and ran his fingers through her bright pink hair.

"Shhh" He whispered "It'll be alright. I promise."

A muffled sound came from Jinx had hid her face. Barry couldn't make out the words but obviously Wally could.

"I know baby," He said tightening his hold of her. " I know" Barry turned towards the kitchen, hoping he could find enough for three people. After all, it didn't look like Wally would be letting go of that girl anytime soon.

&&&

A/N: Me again! Yay for Flinx dances Anywho, Read, Review. Cookies are on offer. And for the vegans out there are egg-free milk-free cookies! Is that even possible? Bonus Question! First person to send me a (serious) review telling me whether that's possible or not gets a mention in the next chapter! (Gives me an incentive to actually remember to write it!) Goodbye my lovely peoples!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well that was quick. I had a whole bunch of reviews about the vegan cookies and the winner is… Frosty Pickle Juice! Yay for Frosty Pickle Juice! She's a wonderful person! Added me to her story alert list. So I'm a little biased. Whatcha gonna do? Anyway new chapter's up and I need your reviews! Kudos to everyone that reviewed and answered the question! Sorry about the lateness and shortness. I'm leaving for Italy for a week so I wanted to get it up. (the being in Italy also means no updates for a week)

&&&

When Jinx's sobs finally faded into nothing, her and Wally sat on the bed in silence, each waiting for the other to speak first. Finally Wally broke the silence.

"Why'd you leave? After the brotherhood…you…you just disappeared. I thought…Well I thought a lot of things. None of them very happy" He said, his voice becoming bitter. Jinx began to shake, her body shuddering as she tried desperately to speak. Her voice cracked, unused for almost a year.

"The… The Titans." She managed to stutter out. Wally tightened his hold on her, gasping as he felt her ribs. She had always been skinny but this, this was insanity!

"What did they say?" He said, his voice dangerously low. He was angry. The Titans had dared, they had dared to take Jinx away from him. Dared to stick their noses in his business! Jinx rubbed her head against his chest, enjoying just being close to him again.

"They wanted to arrest me…" Jinx struggled to keep her voice level. "I tried to tell them I'd changed." An almost child-like quality sprung into her voice. "Why didn't they listen?"

"Sometimes even heroes make mistakes" Wally stroked the back of her neck with a finger. They sat like that for a long before Wally heard the sound of regular breathing from Jinx. He smiled and softly untangled himself from Jinx, tucking her in with a kiss on her forehead. As he drifted towards the kitchen he wondered how Barry would take it.

- - -

Remarkably well actually. Barry was at the kitchen table eating cereal with papers spread in front of him as he attempted to read, eat and not get on cereal on himself or the papers. Wally took a quick glance at the papers, probably JLA paperwork or something, but paused when he recognised the pictures on them.

"These are pictures of Jinx," he said questioningly in Barry's direction.

"Mm-hmm" Marry made a noise of agreement. "I pulled up her file on the JLA's system. Mind telling me why I should kick her out right now?"

"Huh?" grunted Wally, absorbed in one of the pictures. Why did Jinx have to look so _hot_ when she was kicking butt? It made it incredibly hard to pay attention to anything else.

"It says she runs with the Hive Five or Six or whatever it is." Said Barry with a vague wave of his hand "They're criminals Wally!"

"Not very good ones" Wally said finally pulling his eyes away from the picture. Barry sighed.

"I know but that doesn't mean it's okay to get mixed up with people like them! So explain _now_ why I shouldn't kick her out," Barry said, his exasperation creeping into his voice.

"One" Said Wally holding up a finger "because she's not a criminal. The file's wrong. She changed her mind about the Hive Five." Wally raised another finger "Two because she's tired and hurt and you're not like that. Three," Wally continued counting "She doesn't have anywhere else to go. And last but most certainly not least, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her." Before Barry could reply, Wally had turned and stuck his head in one of the cupboards. "Don't we ever have anything decent to eat around here?" Barry grabbed the neck of Wally's suit and pulled him upright.

"What'd you just say?" Barry was looking, for lack of a better word, flummoxed.

"That we never have anything to eat…" Said Wally carefully.

"No, no before that!" Barry said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"That I'm in love with Jinx?" Wally said, fake innocently. Barry almost dropped Wally into one of the chairs before sitting across from him.

"You're not leaving till you tell me exactly what happened." Barry was deadly serious.

Wally opened his mouth and began to tell the story of the enchantress with the pink hair and how through kidnappings and something to do with sandwiches, he had fallen in love with her.

&&&

A/N: Whoot! Second chapter's up and I can't believe how many emails I got about the Vegan cookies. Amazing what you learn on Did you know there are four different flavours of vegan cookies? I didn't! Learn something new every day! Anywho, read, review and then if you're really nice you'll read something else I wrote! Just kidding although I would appreciate it! You guys make my writing worthwhile!

Foreveramutant signing out!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm so sorry about the lateness! It's summer! You think things wouldn't be so hectic! Anywho, I sorry and I'll do my best to try and keep up to date after this! Thanks to everyone who wished me a nice holiday. I went up the leaning tower of Pisa. It certainly was a long way down! Enough of my rambling, read, review and enjoy!

"Jinx" Wally shook her arm slightly "Jinx, wake up"

Jinx shot up, going straight from lying down to sitting up making Wally jump about three feet.

"Jesus Jinx!" He punctuated his return to land. Jinx smiled.

"Scare ya did I? You'd think you'd be used to it by now." She taunted. Wally grinned. He had never got used to Jinx waking up suddenly, as if she'd never been asleep.

"Barry made breakfast…" He glanced at her torn clothes. "Um…you can wear some of my stuff if you want." When Wally didn't move she glared at him pointedly. "Oh sorry" He turned around hurriedly, blushing. He heard the rustling of clothes. "You realise I've seen you a hell of a lot more naked than that" Jinx's dress hit the back of his head.

"Your point is? I'm not getting dressed while you watch," She said as he heard his dresser open.

"You've done it before" Wally pointed out to the blank wall.

"That was different" Jinx muttered irritably. Wally laughed.

"It most certainly was"

Her hand collided with the back of his head.

"Ow!" Wally grabbed the back of his head "What'd you do that for?!"

"Pfft," Jinx dismissed his protests with a wave of her hand. "That was nothing."

In a flash of super speed Wally turned and slipped his arms around Jinx's waist.

"I'll get you for that" He grinned down at Jinx. She opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Wally's lips on hers. His lips slipped into a familiar pattern, a pattern she knew well. When they broke apart, she leaned against his chest.

"I almost forgot what you tasted like" She whispered. He put his arms around her and held her close.

"Come on, let's go eat." He took her hand and pulled her towards the kitchen. Jinx followed along behind him, perfectly happy in his T-shirt and boxers.

A/N: ducks It's tiny and small and short I know! I'm sorry! Damn writer's block… Grr.. Anywho, I swear I'll have a decent sized chapter up within the week! And it'll have a plot and everything!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews, you've all been very kind about my mix of laziness, procrastination and writer's block. I've finally managed to get moving and write the next chapter and I want to thank you for your patience.

P.S: Oh and I'm looking for a beta reader for future chappies. I found in Chapter 2 that I called Barry Marry…Hmm. So…any beta readers out there?

&&&

"We have…" Wally glanced over the kitchen table "Cereal, cereal or cereal?" He grinned back at Jinx who wavered in the doorway. "We have bowls here somewhere." He rummaged in the cupboards at super speed. "Here we go!" He pulled two, relatively clean looking bowls from a cupboard, handing one to Jinx. He grabbed a box of nondescript sugar packed teeth rotting child's cereal from the table and balanced the milk in the crook of his arm. Wally half-dropped half-laid the stuff on a counter, pulled himself up next to it and poured himself cereal, pulling a spoon from the cupboard near his head. Jinx hovered nervously at the edge of the kitchen, fidgeting. Finally Wally realised the source of her discomfort, Barry sat at the kitchen table, eating with one hand and reading the newspaper with his other hand. Wally grinned.

"Barry you're getting your tie in your cereal." Wally chuckled as he pointed at Barry's floating in his cereal bowl. Barry looked down.

"What the?" He jumped up, yanking his tie away from his cereal. "Aww shit. Kal's gonna kill me if I go to the meeting like this! (1)" Barry blurred over to the sink and tried desperately to wring out his milk-sodden tie. Wally watched, guffawing loudly. Barry glared at him. "Not funny Wally. How am I gonna get this out before the meeting?" Wally shrugged and continued laughing. Jinx stepped forward almost shyly.

"I can get it out" She passed a hand over Barry's tie, pink light radiating from her palm. The light engulfed the tie with a small flash. When the spots cleared from everyone's vision the tie was dry and unstained. Wally had stopped laughing.

"I didn't know you could do that." Wally said, breaking the slightly stunned silence. Jinx had released the tie and Barry was inspecting it. She shrugged.

"I took Home Ec. at the Hive"

"They had Home Ec. at the _Hive_?

"Sure…it was right after Havok and Destruction" Jinx scooped up the box of cereal and let it fall into her bowl. Wally shook his head and turned to Barry.

"You said something about a meeting?"

Barry nodded.

"With the president. Superman won't let us wear our suits. Something about appearing non-threatening." Barry waved his head vaguely. "While I'm there I'll talk to Bruce about Robin." Jinx looked up at Robin's name, her face blank but for the panic in the back of her eyes.

"Bruce?" She asked, struggling to appear nonchalant. Wally turned his head to look at her.

"Batman," Wally said with a shrug and an encouraging smile. Jinx jumped to her feet.

"You can't do that! Do you have any idea how suspicious that'll look if all of a sudden Kid Flash's mentor starts taking an interest in what I'm doing? And doubly so if I was sighted near your house! It'd be best if I could just stay here, in disguise or something." Her pleading eyes darted from Wally to Barry and back again. Wally sighed.

"God I hate it when you're right." He turned back to Barry, expecting an argument but Barry was nodding.

"If Jinx is gonna stay here we'll need to give her a name," Barry grinned and turned to Jinx "After all we can't go around calling you Jinx if the Titans are after you can we?" jinx managed a half smile. Barry checked his watch. "Sorry Wally but if I don't leave now I'll be late and Kal'll fry my ass. Have fun, be good and don't cause any property damage!" This last sentence was directed at Wally, a devilish grin already spreading across his face. Barry sped away, leaving only a puff of displaced air in his wake.

"So what'd ya wanna be called?" Drawled Wally. Jinx had turned to put the dishes in the sink but Wally still saw her stiffen at his question. "Jinx?" He dropped down from his postion on the counter. "Are you…?"

"Serena, Serena Clausen." She interrupted his question without even realising.

"Say what?" He asked in a mixture of confusion and surprise. "Where'd that come from?" Jinx's hand clutched at the counter so hard her knuckles were turning white.

"It's my name." She said softly.

"Oh…" he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Who else knows?" He asked after some silence. She shook her head.

"No one. I've been Jinx most of my life." She leaned against him "Maybe it's time for a change…"

"So…Can I call you rena?" Wally pressed his lips to her skin, just under her ear. As his kisses trailed down her neck and his arms snaked around her waist, she whispered.

"I'd like that"

Suddenly a noise burst their perfect moment. Someone was knocking on the door.

"Kid Flash? Wally? Are you home?" Robin's voice echoed through the scared silence.

_Kal as in Kal-El as in Superman. Just to clear that up._

_A/N: _Dun Dun Dun

(Send me a message if you wanna beta-read. Thanks!)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry about this being so late! School started and things have just been plain crazy! Thank you so much to Frosty Pickle Juice who beta read this! I'm replying to reviews now because I had serious writer's block for a while and found replying to reviews really helped!

**QueenOfSparrabeth** – Thanks! I do try to!

**meeko** – Why thank you. I think you'll like this chappie

**psychoteenagegirl** – I adore Flinx too!..they're just so perfect together!(and I love your pen name!)

**KF fan – **I wouldn't know. I've only ever seen the show.

**Frosty Pickle Juice -** I never realized you could edit documents! Thanks for pointing it out. I would have never realized I'd messed the spacing up! Aren't I the little genius? Thanks again anyway.

* * *

Flash froze, Jinx just as immobile in his arms. They hardly dared to breathe as Robin's voice echoed through the silence again.

"Kid Flash? Hello?"

Jinx felt Wally's arms tighten around her. She placed a hand on his chest.

"I have to hide." She breathed.

"We can take Robin…" He hardly spoke the words, more mouthing them then saying them.

"Friend Kid Flash? Do you reside here?"

"Dude? You there Speed Freak?"

The voices of the other Titans mingled with Robin's fading echo.

"We can't take all of them…" Serena's whisper was barely sound waves. "I'll hide. Don't say a word. I have a plan…" She stood on her tiptoes, pressed her lips to his cheek and slipped from his arms into the hall. Wally stared after her before Robin's voice woke him from his thoughts, he sounded angry now.

"Wally! Answer the door for god's sake!"  
Wally shook his head like a dog, plastering a smile on his face.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Hold your horses!" He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up. When he came to the door he looked suitably recently awakened. He leaned on the door frame, smiling sleepily at the Titans.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" He asked, hoping desperately that his panic wasn't evident in his voice. Robin looked stern.

"I think you…"

"Who is it, Wally?" A high girlie voice interrupted Robin's melodrama. Wally flinched and turned slowly. Had Serena lost her mind?!? He was even more surprised at what he saw. A pretty girl with brown hair and soft blue eyes stood before him, her weight on one hip. Serena pouted.

"Introduce us will you? Please…" She mock-pleaded. Wally could only shake his head in surprise. Serena mistook it for a negative.

"Well, I'll do it myself then," She said, scarily bouncy and bubbly. She sauntered around Wally and reached out her hand to Robin. "I'm Serena," She said with an infectious grin. "You must be Robin. Wally never seems to shut up about you guys!" She looked up at the other gob-smacked Titans. "Let me guess… Hmm…Starfire, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy?" She pointed out each of the Titans individually. The Titans could do nothing but nod. Wally's grin was forced as he slid his arm around Serena's waist and pulled her into the crook of his arm. He whispered in her ear like a lover but his words were harsh.

"What the hell are you doing? I _thought_ you were hiding."  
She giggled, like he'd said something rude or funny. She reached up to whisper in his ear in turn.

"I'm beating them at their own game. Besides how can they accuse you of harboring Jinx when you're living with your new girlfriend…Serena?" Serena grinned, kissed his cheek and curled back into the crook of his arm. Finally the Titans had regained their voices.

"Hello…" Robin stumbled over his words "What's your name, again?" Serena laughed.

"Oh, aren't you cute! It's Serena. Serena Clausen. I've been living with Wally for…" She turned her head up to look at Wally "How long's it been now? Two months, right?" Wally grinned and held her tighter, comfortable in the charade now.

"Almost three now. Well, you wanna come in? No point in you standing out here!" He and Serena stepped back from the doorway, letting in the Titans, still slightly surprised by Serena's sudden appearance. Serena allowed herself a small victorious smile. Things were finally going right.

A/N: Review and I promise to have a chapter up as soon as possible!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Finally an update! I am sooooo sorry for keeping all of you waiting! I've gotten so many reviews thank you so much for your support! This took me a while to write because I had no idea where I wanted the story to go from here. Remember if you enjoy it review!!

**Streak13** – Wally just so clueless isn't he?

**QueenOfSparrabeth** – Thanks!

**iheartdrummers** – No there really wasn't enough in the show which is why we invented the great thing called…FANFICTION!

**Otakurec.37** – Why thank you

**lambtastic** – I agree! So totally cute…

&&&

Raven braced her elbows on her knees, searching Wally's eyes with her own. He shifted under her intense gaze.

"She the real thing then?" She asked with a nod towards where Serena was attempting to prepare lunch. Starfire was helping. Wally decided he probably wouldn't be eating. He grinned back at Raven.

"Yeah," He said "Yeah I think she is…" His grin softened to something like contentment. Raven blinked in surprise, he was serious. Robin cleared his throat.

"So you over Jinx?" he asked, looking like nothing more than a concerned friend. Wally stopped then composed himself He shrugged.

"What can I say? Do you ever really get over someone who broke your heart?

Suddenly there was a crash from the kitchen. Robin and Raven jumped to their feet, Wally reaching out to stop them instinctively.

"Guys chill… 'Rena just dropped a glass. That's all. Calm down." Wally and Serena made eye contact, her eyes shocked. Serena crouched down to gather the glass pieces, still staring at Wally. Robin and Raven sat down cautiously as if still expecting the customary call to arms. Wally sat down quicker, returning quickly to his easy going self. Serena reached for the glass pieces, not looking at her hands. _I broke his heart?_ She asked herself, still confused. Suddenly a sharp pain hit her, clearing the thought from her mind.

"Ow," She said absentmindedly, looking down at her wrist. Blood was flowing freely from her arm, enough to scare her. Her wrist had been slashed by a small piece of glass.

"Wally?" She asked, her voice wavering. Starfire looked down at her, her eyes becoming huge when seeing the blood.

"Serena?" Serena ignored her, she needed Wally.

"Wally?" She asked again, louder this time. The blood was running off her arm onto the floor, enough to scare her now. Wally looked up from his conversation with Robin. Serena saw his eyes, shocked and wide, for a split second before he was at her side. The blood was pooling on the floor, she couldn't remember ever bleeding this much. Shadows roared on the edges of her vision, things becoming blurry and faded. She moved her lips, trying to frame words but failing. A blurred face came into her vision, a carrot red over their face. Someone said something but the words sounded mixed up. A figure moved into her vision, pale and surrounded by a cloud of black. The last thing she saw was Raven's angry face staring down at as the blackness swallowed her vision.

&&&

A/N: Remember review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello again! Have a nice Christmas everyone? (And/or New Year) Get what you want? If you don't celebrate Christmas, sorry. Ignore me, Enjoy the painfully short chapter and Review! (It makes me update faster!)

(About my replies)

I'm still getting the hang of looking at my reviews on since before I just used to trawl through my email to find who'd reviewed and would often miss people. I think I've gotten everyone's but if I missed yours please tell me and I'll fix it.

**Freakycuteducky – **I always thought Jinx would calm him down a little. Make him more serious. I dunno I'm probably not getting that across

**Musicgal – **No, Jinx just cut it vertically. It's explained in the chappie. ('Cause I realized that I hadn't explained it very well)

**Lambtastic – **Of course he's happy to see her! Wally's just saying Jinx broke his heart when she ran out.

**Frosty Pickle Juice – **I always tell people to update when I haven't updated any of my stories in YEARS…I'm a total hypocrite!

**Mrs. Radcliffe 13** – short yes…I appear to be good at short..(okay, maybe not _good_ but okay) 

&&&

Jinx blinked and tried to move. An icy cold hand on her arm made her fall still.

"Don't move, you'll give yourself a headache." The voice was calm, collected and strangely comforting. Jinx's eyes flicked open, revealing Raven's pale face. Serena blinked several times before remembering what had happened.

"I cut myself…?" She asked hesitantly, hoping Raven could explain. Raven tapped the bandage in Jinx's wrist making her wince.

"You lost a lot of blood and passed out. Wally was very worried." Raven shook her head. "I've never seen him this serious about someone."

Jinx smiled nervously but pressed on.

"Why'd I pass out? I've bled pretty bad before and I didn't pass out."

Raven grimaced and stretched a long pale arm out to demonstrate.

"Most regular everyday cuts are horizontal across the wrist." Raven drew one long prefect nail across her wrist, leaving a thin white line. "But you cut your wrist vertically along a vein." Raven used her nail to draw another line, this time up her arm along a pale blue vein. "Those kind of lacerations take longer to heal and if left unattended can lead to haemorrhaging and death" Jinx stiffened suddenly, causing Raven to flick her eyes up to meet Serena's. Raven smiled softly, her eyes lighting up gently. This was the first time Jinx had been subjected to the full force of Raven's kind smile and felt instantly relaxed.

"Don't worry. I stopped the bleeding and bandaged it. You'll feel faint for a few days but you'll live." Raven leaned forward to pat Jinx's shoulder, while her other hand slipped into Jinx's good hand, palming a note into her hand. Raven met Jinx's eyes, her face calm but serious

"Robin'll be listening. Don't read it aloud." She whispered, deathly quiet. She rose to her feet, her face still serious but her voice lighter. "I've told Kid to contact me if you pass out again but apart from that I think you'll be fine." Raven smiled once more and glided from the bedroom Serena and Wally had shared all those months ago. Serena blinked several times in shock before unfolding the thin note Raven had palmed into her hand.

_I know who you are. Don't panic. Red trusts me. Be careful, Robin is suspicious_

_Raven._

Serena's breath caught in her throat while her mind raced. Raven knew she was Jinx but according to the note wasn't going to tell anyone. Red was RedX, one of the few people Serena counted as a friend. Why did Red trust Raven of all people? Jinx crumpled the paper and clenched her fist around it, her eyes flashing pink. The faint smell of burning paper reached her nose but she waved it away and brushed ash from her hand onto the bed sheets. She sighed and composed herself, returning to glamour to her eyes and going over her hair with the dying spell. Pink sparks danced in her hair while she looked through Wally's wardrobe. Her things were still hidden at the back, left over from when it had just been the two of them. Serena sighed again; she missed when it had just been the two of them.

&&&

A/N: A little shorter than I would have liked it but it'll tide you over till the next chapter hopefully! I'm planning a big long chapter for the next one, so be patient with me! Thanks,

_forever_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm finally back! It's been a hectic few months but I've finally found the time to sit down and write this thing! I'll be including the Titans more in the following chapters, especially Robin and Raven. As a side note I have absolutely no idea where this story is going and have no ideas how, when and where I'm going to end it. grin So you've got as long as my imagination continues to work!

**Ghostfur** – Never cut yourself along the vein grin

**Freakycuteducky** - Ta da! The rest!

**Littlebluelight**

**Gingeh** – You're far too kind! takes muffin and eats

**XxNightfirexX** – nodnod No where near enough! They're such a sweet couple!

**Frosty Pickle Juice** - shakes head Writer's block, the scourge of all fanfics.

Also, apologies if my change of pen name confused you. I'll be operating under godborn from now on! (You like it, not like it? I honestly want your opinions!)

Serena pulled a green t-shirt over her head. She was exceptionally tired of pink. Struggling into her jeans she mulled over the note. If Robin was suspicious what was he suspicious of? She'd never given anything for him to be suspicious of. She hummed thoughtfully to herself and swung out the door, absently banging her wrist on the doorframe.

Pain shot through her arm, making her gasp. Jesus that thing was sensitive. She shook her wrist in an effort to stop the shooting pain in her arm but that just made her feel woozy.

"Damn glass" She muttered, shutting the door loudly behind her. The Titans were still there, Raven and Robin arguing quietly in the corner, their voice low and intense. Starfire watched from the couch, perched uncomfortably on the edge of her seat. Serena felt vague pity for the alien. She must feel so lost.

Beast Boy and Wally lingered in the kitchen doorway, chatting like the old friends they were. Cyborg was at Wally's computer, typing away. Massaging her arm, Serena wandered over.

"Wally enlist you?" She asked, pulling up a chair. Cyborg glanced up and smiled.

"Yeah. You know how bad he is with computers." He chuckled but she could hear the question in his voice. He was wondering if she had indeed known Wally long enough to discover his ability to destroy a computer with the click of a mouse. She laughed.

"What'd he do to this one?" She nodded at the computer. Cyborg shrugged.

"I actually have _no_ idea. As far I can tell, he managed to wipe half the computer's memory without touching anything." He and shook his head. "That kid shouldn't be let anywhere near computers." He sighed and typed some more, his clunky fingers delicate on the keyboard. Serena laughed and patted his shoulder.

"I'll try not to let Wally near the computer while you're fixing it." Cyborg chuckled as Serena rose from her seat.

"You do that" He murmured. Serena was already words away, watching Robin out the corner of her eye. He was staring at her, watching her with an intensity his mask could not hide. What was he, some kind of sexual predator? It shouldn't be legal to stare at someone like that. She ignored it, sauntering past him, swinging her hips to annoy him further.

"Hey sweetheart," She murmured, placing a confident hand on Wally's chest and kissing him quickly. Beast Boy watched, puzzlement and shock on her face. (What were these kids raised by nuns? Serena rolled her eyes mentally) When their lips parted, she wasn't the only one annoyed but Wally consigned himself to a quick peck on her forehead. After all, they had guests. Beast boy opened his mouth to speak but he was quickly interrupted by Robin's permanently melodramatic voice.

"Well, it was nice visiting." Robin scratched the back of him neck in embarrassment. Wally looked at him like he was insane. Robin sounded like some formal adult!

"Er…sure." Wally bit his lip, unsure how to react to his friend's strange behaviour.

"We'll be going now I guess"

Wally ran an uncomfortable hand through his hair.

"See ya around then" he said as the Titans filed though the door, Cyborg stopping to warn Wally about the slow and painful death he would receive is he so much as touched the computer. Raven hung back to murmur quick instructions to Serena.

"Red's moved since you were last in town. He got an apartment, Washburn place. Number 18. 'k?" Serena gave a quick nod and clasped Raven's hand in thanks. Raven smiled and shook her head demurely. "Tell him I miss him and love him. Thanks." Raven murmured under her breath before turning to chase after her team. Wally closed the door, collapsing against it and sliding to the ground, his head in his hands.

"Dear lord, please never do that to me again," Wally pleaded to Serena though his hands. Serena looked shocked.

"What me? What did I do?" She grinned at him, showing all her teeth.

"Nearly gave me a heart attack, that's what cha did." Wally raised and gestured with his fingers. "C'mhere"

Serena curled up next to him, his arm around her. "Jesus 'rena. Promise me you'll never do that to me again." He breathed in the smell of her hair. She cuddled closer to him.

"It worked though didn't it? The disguise?"

Wally looked down at her.

"I was talking about you and the attack of the homicidal glass shard. Never hurt yourslef like that again okay?"

"Oh." Serena breathed, surprised. "I though you meant my plan." Wally shook his head, his hair falling in front of his eyes.

"I meant you love. You. You scared me so bad back there"

Serena sighed and laced her fingers though his.

"I love you Wally"

He raised her hand to his and kissed it softly.

"I love you too."

"I have to visit Red."

"You know I don't like him."

"So?"

"That's my girl"

Leaning against the door they knew that soon the world would catch up with them again. But for now? The world could bloody well wait.

A/N: Aww, it's fluffy! Review! Do you like my new pen name? Likes about this chappie? Dislikes? Urge to race after me with a shotgun for being lazy and not updating? Feel free!!

(I swear RedX is in the next chapter!)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I know you're getting tired on me apologising by I really am sorry that this update didn't get to you guys earlier

A/N: I know you're getting tired on me apologising by I really am sorry that this update didn't get to you guys earlier! My life has just gone berserk lately and I've decided I will not let this run over 13 chapters. (At the most) So I'll be trying to wrap this up. I'm predicting that it'll be done before the end of the summer. I hope! Soon I'll be taking a two-week holiday to Texas, US of A and the next story will not be up till the end of the month. I promise to work on the next chapter while I'm in the States!

Gingeh – I thought Wally would be the kind of clueless computer type! Thanks.

Frosty Pickle Juice – Confused? Oh no!

Ghostfur – Oh no, I'm being eaten by Naruto OCs!

Hoshi-Naito – I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!!

Freakycuteducky –Thank you muchly!

Jinx chewed her lip absently and brushed down the front of her t-shirt. _Stop twitching_ She mentally bereted herself. After all it was only Red! Why was she so worried? _Maybe 'cause you disappeared to live with Wally? Maybe 'cause you went on the run and never told him. Maybe 'cause he never tried to find you? _An annoying voice in her head asked. She squashed her fears. It was ONLY Red. Even still, she couldn't help checking her hair in the shiny metal of the elevator keypad. She tried to tell herself that it was just to check the brown dye had held but she had never been good at lying to herself.

The doors binged opened and she stepped into the hallway. It was dreary and grey and she was pretty sure that the stain on the wall was blood. She shook her head. She had always wondered what Red did with his money to make him buy such bad apartments. She counted the doors till she reached number 18. Her teeth clamped down on her lip, pain shooting through her and the salty taste of blood on her tongue.

"Shit!" She grunted, wiping her mouth with her hand, leaving a trail of blood on the back of her hand. Why was she so nervous? Red was her friend! He'd been her friend for years, the only one she could trust to not try anything. She wiped her mouth again and knocked heavily on the door. She felt like a fool, standing here, her lip bleeding sluggishly and her arm still in a bandage.

"Excuse me?" Asked a male voice. Serena's head flew up. When she hadn't been paying attention Red has answered the door. His black hair fell around his grey washed eyes like they always had, his body still toned and skinny. Her face fell; he didn't recognise her! She blinked heavily. "Excuse me?" he asked again. "Miss, do you have the right door?" his voice was painfully polite.

"I have the right door." She murmured. Red blinked at her and opened his mouth to speak. "It's Jinx" She cut him off and wiped her lip again. Red did a double take and then hugged her. Jinx felt herself go wooden in his arms, this wasn't what she was expecting!

"Shit Jay, I though you'd died or something! Where've you been the last two years?" He pulled back, his eyes roaming. Jinx lifted an eyebrow at him and he chuckled. "Just checking. No broken bones I see" His lips quirked in the semblance of a smile. "You wanna talk inside?" He pulled her inside and motioned at a shabby coach. She perched on the edge while Red sprawled into the armchair across from her. He grinned at her and she could feel herself melting. This was Red after all. He made everyone comfortable. Speaking of which.

"Raven says to say she misses you."

Red shot up; his eyes wide and surprised.

"What?!" Jinx flinched at the fear in his eyes. "How do you know?" Red asked, frantic. Jinx surged to her feet, reaching out to steady him.

"Raven told me. She told me where you where staying. She said she loves you. Calm down!" Jinx babbled, her words calming Red. His eyes quickly lost their frantic fear and softened to their normal weary grey-blue. She blinked and looked down.

"I'm sorry. Why are you so scared?" She murmured, keeping her eyes hidden under her lashes. Red sat down, his head in his hands.

"I haven't stopped being afraid in a long time J. Don't you get it too?" He asked in despair, looking to Jinx, who sat across from him.

"Get what?"

"Get so scared 'cause you're worried they're gonna take him away from you? I'm scared out of my mind that someone's gonna find out and take her from me." He shook his head but she could still see the tears clouding the corners of his eyes. She felt her own breath catch in her throat and could feel herself getting choked up.

"I get it too." She breathed heavily, remembering the nightmare times, the close calls and the prayers. She reached for his hand, twining his fingers around hers. "What ever happened to my happy-go-lucky-piss-off-Wally Red?" She asked, forcing a chuckle and a smile. Red chuckled wetly.

"He's still here. He's just…changed…that's all" Jinx nodded.

"You love her don't you?" She asked, desperately trying to keep her voice light. He nodded, his eyes catching hers. It was all the answer she needed. They paused for a moment, understanding the gravity of the situation before moving on.

"Enough of this. Tell me how you got that." Red waved a hand over her wrist bandage. Jinx shook her head but told the story anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: It's been forever but I've been really busy and not in the country for a while, so as a consolation present for being very cool and reading my story you get an update! Review, it make me feel good AND I update faster. Win win situation here.

WARNING : This chapter has a higher rating because of swearing. I don't censor up to shit and from there I do partial censor. If you are offended by foul language, then YOU WILL BE OFFENDED.

* * *

Jinx sat on the back porch chain smoking for America. Wally watched from the doorway, unnoticed. The setting sun cast long shadows over the scraggily and yellowing patch of yard.

"I thought you quit smoking." Wally spoke from the doorway without moving, staring at the back of Serena's head.

"F-ck you" she muttered from the porch, waving a middle fingered salute over her shoulder.

"What happened at Red's?" Wally sighed out, used to the sudden moods of his girlfriend. "What did he say?" Wally sighed again. "Look, Rena. Don't do this right now. Don't act like this." He pushed himself from the doorway in one solid move and sat next to her on the porch, when she didn't move he looked over the yard that neither he nor Barry had ever had time to care for. "Serena, Jinx. Talk to me. Please" Jinx kept smoking, the cigarette moving automatically back and forth from her lips. She stared unseeing into in yard before shaking her head.

"Shit Wally. What are we going to do?" She muttered. She inhaled her own smoke and tapped the ashes from her cigarette onto the parched ground. He turned to look at her, turning her head with his hand.

"We're going to get along. Just like we always do. We'll be fine. We were last time."

"Wally, I didn't have the Titans on my tail that time." Serena pushed his hand away. "I'm scared Wally." Suddenly she started laughing, so harshly it almost sounded like she was coughing. She laughed so hard the ash tricked steadily down from her burning cigarette to the ground. "God Wally," She said with the laugh still on her voice, "I can't remember when I wasn't scared. Scared when I was a kid, scared in the H.I.V.E, scared I'd lose you, scared I'd get caught." She chuckled angrily. "It's a pretty long list." She took a last drag on the end of her cigarette and then dropped it onto the dirt, rubbing it into the caked sand with her toe. She rubbed her temples gently. Wally gently twined a long arm around her shoulders.

"I'm scared too." Murmured Wally. Serena shrugged his arm off and looked away.

"If they find me, maybe they get mad at you. Maybe a warning, a fine for hiding a criminal. I get jail, maximum security, without bail for the first eight years. I can't get clemency for turning on anyone, what information would I give?" She shook her head, trying to shake away the fear. "They've taken the others, shut down the H.I.V.E." She hid her face in a hand. "What am I supposed to do? Live a lie for the rest of my life?"

"Serena, we'll be okay. We'll be fine. We'll find a way. There's always a way. We'll get along. We've got Barry on our side and you've reformed. It happens in the JLA all the time. Robin sees everything so black and white. Someone'll step in and stop him. You'll see." Her placed his arm round Jinx again. She leaned into his touch and sighed.

"I hope so Wally."

* * *

"Raven look at this! How can you not be reaching the same conclusion as me?!" Robin gestured in frustration at the computer display. Raven steepled her long white fingers in front of her and leaned back in the chair to place her boot-covered feet on the desk.

"I _am_ reaching the same conclusion as you Robin. But I severely doubt that it's the right conclusion." Raven arched one perfect eyebrow at her leader. Robin sighed and slumped his shoulders, sitting in his own chair.

"Look at the evidence. The marks on his skin are crescent shaped; he has bruises at kick level. Not just any kick level but kick level for _Jinx_. By the time we got there several of the marks were still burning pink. This _has_ to be Jinx."

Raven nodded quietly, biting her bottom lip.

"Robin, in all our years working on H.I.V.E cases, especially working on Jinx's, has she once killed anyone? I don't think she's capable of murder. She's a thief, not an assassin." Raven dropped her feet off the desk to type quickly on the keyboard, zeroing in on a picture of a dead man. "Besides, this attack is all wrong. What would her motive be?"

Robin tapped his chin with his finger thoughtfully.

"Maybe she tried to steal something of his but he fought back and he was killed in the confusion."

Raven was already shaking her head.

"Nothing was taken. He had his wallet with a good sum of money in it and when they asked his girlfriend she said he didn't wear jewellery. So there would be nothing else to take. Plus, Jinx went after big prizes. Not mugging Joe Smoes on the street. There's no motive and no history."

"But there's _evidence_." Robin said angrily turning in his chair to look closer at the photos up on the computer screen.

"Look, Robin. Just accept the fact that we may have someone with Jinx's abilities on our hands. Not Jinx herself. She's been inactive for years."

"_Slade_ has been inactive for years. We don't rule him out." Robin pointed out, raising his eyebrows at Raven. Raven sighed.

"That's because Slade's a psychopath. Jinx isn't a psychopath. She's a thief who ran with a bad crowd for a while." Raven massaged her temples.

"I can't believe you're defending her." Robin said, disgusted.

"I'm not defending her. I'm saying that I doubt she killed someone for apparently no reason. I'm opening this discussion up to different possibilities! " Raven yelled, exasperated.

"Well, you're out of luck. This discussion is over." Robin said pointedly, standing up and stalking out of the main room.

"B-tch." Muttered Raven under her breath before turning back to the large computer screen. The display showed a young man with an obviously broken neck and crescent shaped marks burned into his face. He lay splayed in an alleyway, a chalk outline around his body. Raven shook her head, swore again and prayed to a god she didn't believe in.

* * *

A/N: Review and find out what happens next!


End file.
